Be My Valentine
by angelalexandra
Summary: A Valentine's Day One-shot written by Babyvfan and myself. Flora is alone on Valentine's Day losing all hope of finding love on this special day. She has never had a boyfriend, and she believes that no one will love her. Will this be the year for romance


**This is a one-shot that Babyvfan and I worked together:)**

**We will like to dedicate this story to all the lovers out there:)**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Have you ever experienced love? Do you know what it feels like when it happens? Do you really believe that there is a thing called love? Valentine's Day is all about celebrating love and that special person you love the most in the whole world. On Earth, people did something spectacular to prove their love for that special person in their lives. Valentine's Day, that special holiday in February where you could celebrate being loved, and loving someone, unfortunately, Flora was one of those people who hadn't had a long term relationship long enough to celebrate Valentine's Day with anyone before.

It was February 14th and it was a crisp fall evening. Flora's friends had all left with their boyfriends and taken on romantic dates to celebrate Valentine's Day. Flora sat at her desk and was writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Valentine's Day, a special holiday on Earth where couples celebrate love. I am a huge romantic but to me, this day just reminds that I have never had a long enough relationship with anyone to enjoy this holiday. Yes, I have a crush on Helia, but he probably has some artsy girlfriend from back home for all I know._

_He's probably sending her a valentine or going back home to see her as a special surprise._

As Flora wrote her passage in her diary, she was listening to her favourite song of all time, 'Today was a fairytale'.

"_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I was a damsel in distress"_

Flora lent back in her chair as she carefully listened to the lyrics of the song. Flora always felt that she was the one who got attacked first other than any of her friends. She remembered the first time she had met Helia a couple of weeks ago. She could still feel the spark that she felt when she first laid eyes on him, the way her cheeks lit up when she instantly felt the connection to Helia as they discussed art. Unfortunately, her happy mood was shattered when Lord Darkar paid special attention to Red Fountain that day, 'kindly' sending a monster to crash the party. As she recalled how effortlessly Helia had trapped the monster before it could eat her, her heart began to race rapidly, slamming hard in her chest that she could hear her pulse ringing in her ears, and her cheeks began to feel hot. Flora shook her head forgetting the memory. Every time she looked over their experiences together, it gave her a slight disappoint. No guy like that could ever look twice at a girl like her.

_But maybe, maybe there could be something lurking underneath that mysterious exterior that Helia has going on. But, no one that handsome and brave would ever look twice at a girl like me, not compared to the other girls at Alfea. He's probably already heard the rumours about me not having a long enough relationship. I never make the first move when it comes to guys, I mean, I couldn't even give him the letter I wrote him last week. If I can't give him a letter, what chance is there that Helia would give me one even as a friend?_

"_You took my hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Flora lost track again as she remembered getting butterflies in her stomach when she saw Helia meditating just on the out skirts of Alfea where they had a private conversation about a certain letter that he came across. Flora giggled quietly when she dropped her books dumbstruck by his sudden presence. The one day that she needed her friends' advice, and they were off gallivanting around Earth. As Flora played back the memory over in her head, she realised something. At first, Flora thought that Helia didn't believe her excuse about the letter, but looking back at that now, was it disappoint that she had heard in Helia's voice? When he handed her back the letter, Flora felt the same spark that she felt before, but this time, it was a physical spark, she would bet that she had seen an electrical spark when their hands met.

_Although, people do say that you should listen to your heart, and not your head, but which one do I listen to? This is why I don't celebrate Valentine's Day, it's my favourite holiday of the year, and yet, there is no one to share it with. Just like all the others before. I have been waiting every single year to receive my first valentine, or get a boyfriend long enough to celebrate the day with me, but so far, it has not come true. I am a romantic, with a lot of love to give, but no one to love._

"_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale"_

_I used to have so much hope when I was younger, diary, but, after this long of waiting, there really isn't that much left. Why do I bother hoping and waiting when at the end of the day, all I get is disappointment, disappointed hopes, again? Why am I so scared about expressing my feelings? Maybe it has something to do with girls not making the first moves on my realm, there is no one who I could look up to to be courageous when it comes to love? Helia is amazing, and a terrific pilot, especially when he blasted those witches with a ship's cannon on the resort realm, I mean, that was fantastic, I only wish that I wasn't wearing my bathing suit, I must've looked awful._

Flora wasn't the type of girl to notice things too quickly when it came to guys. She couldn't read their expressions, notice a change in body language when they are around certain girls that they have become comfortable with, so this lead Flora to miss Helia's proud expression, to a nervous and happy one the moment he laid his eyes on Flora. He was glad to see Flora, and he didn't mind at all that she was wearing a bathing suit. He was too much of a gentleman to say aloud that he actually liked it, though he never dared repeat that, not even his friends. To Helia, her bathing suit was a stunning ball gown making her look even more radiant than she already was. Flora was a work of art to him whether she wore a custom made ball gown with incrusted jewels, or hand-me-down baggy clothes. Why couldn't Flora see that maybe this year, her luck could have finally changed around?

"_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me"_

_In my dreams, only in my dreams dear diary. Only in my dreams do I truly feel happy. There, I have Helia, and the way I imagine him kissing me, is indescribable, I just wish there was some way I could feel the real thing. To know if when I imagine is exactly the way it is in reality, or just as better. No, I'm torturing myself, and the girls would be back soon, and they don't want to see me obsessing over Helia again._

"_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way….."_

_But how can I not obsess over those gorgeous stunning sparkling green eyes that show so much passion for nature and the art that he draws so well. How can any girl not obsess over him. Every time I see those eyes, it makes me melt away into nothing, especially the first time I laid mine on him. They sparkled so brightly when they met mine. Or could that have been my imagination? Saladine's nephew, artist extraordinaire, the most perfect guy in the entire world, could he have felt the same way about me?_

"_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way….._

_Today was a fairytale"_

_Yes, a fairytale, that would be exactly the word I would use to describe just how amazing meeting Helia was, I just hope that maybe I could feel that way once again, but not on Valentine's Day, not today. It's just bad luck and disappointment for me on this day, all my friends see it as a lucky day, get to spend another special day with their special guy, except, I don't have a special guy.

* * *

_

Flora read over her diary entry, feeling longing and sadness at the same time while reading about the moments she had with Helia and how she was so scared to make a move on him.

She remembered how furious Chatta was when she saw the moment happening between her favourite bonded fairy and the long haired specialist, exploding how Flora had the perfect opportunity to make her move but missed the change because she was too scared to do it. Although Chatta really didn't help her, Flora could see the young pixie's point of view clearly and could understand why she would be so furious with her in the first place.

"_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet"_

Helia immediately recognised the flower when he looked at the envelope, knowing it was the flower of love and the special meaning behind it. When he said, _"Well whoever is getting this letter really is a lucky guy"_, Flora happened to notice that he was gazing deeply into her eyes with his beautiful blues, she felt her poor heart ready to burst from her chest and knew that would have been the moment to tell him that the letter was meant for him.

"_Every move you make, everything you say is right,_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Flora took in a deep breath and opened her mouth, but that nagging feeling in her stomach overcame her. At the very last moment, she told a little white-lie and said it was meant for her parents, hating herself more than anything else then as she watched him walk away disappointed hidden in his voice.

To that day, Flora couldn't help thinking what it would have been like if she actually had the guts to tell Helia that the letter was really for him and she finally told him how much she really liked him. Would he stare at her in disbelief and then laugh right in her face? Would he think it seemed cute she had a crush on him? Or…..would he actually say that he had felt the same way about her?

More than anything, Flora truly wished she knew how Helia really felt about her. When Layla went to Red Fountain to do some scooping for her and discovered the poem Helia wrote, more than anything, she was sure that the poem was about Flora. More than anything did Flora wanted to believe, wanted to believe Helia really thought that way about her, her insecurity always reared it's ugliness in her head and stopped her from believing such things.

"_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is now its getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Helia was one of the most handsome, beautiful young men she had ever seen before. He was such a gentleman and seemed so charming in his own way, and had such an alluring aura that she knew plenty of girls in the school found very attractive. There was no way someone like that would ever go with someone like her, a simple plain Jane who may be pretty but easily forgettable.

"_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there"_

With a heavy sigh, Flora closed her diary and stared out the window with dazedness in her eyes while watching the happy couples strolling through campus, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes and sometimes kissing. As much as that was so adorable and romantic, she couldn't help feeling such heart-ache in her chest, which was filled with sadness and longing for something she wished she could have that wasn't hers.

Then, out of the blue, a paper airplane came through her opened doors of her balcony. Flora watched as the plane whirled around her room before finally coming down on her desk, landing right in front of her.

To Flora, it read in the front, written in blue ink. Right under her name, it was a drawing of the flower of love. The same flower she stamped on the letter she meant to give Helia.

"_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Flora stared at the note for a moment or two, unsure what to think or how to react. She then grabbed the note, got up from her seat, and went out to the balcony, where she wished to read what was inside.

With shaking hands and her nerves quivering, she unfolded the paper. What was inside was a beautiful portrait of her in her Winx form, smiling happily as magic was streaming from her fingertips, her eyes soft yet bright with joy.

"_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down"_

She stared at the portrait in awe for a full minute or two, unsure whether it was disbelief or happiness running inside through her body. She then saw there was a poem written underneath the sketch, which was of one of her favourites.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date.  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.  
_

Beautiful, she thought as she read the poem again before pressing the paper close against her chest and closed her eyes, trying to think of someone who would do something this sweet for her. Her eyes instantly snapped open when she heard a voice behind her.

"Do you like it?" With her heart pounding like a bongo inside her chest while her legs suddenly became like jelly, Flora slowly turned around to see a familiar pair of beautiful eyes staring right back at her.

"_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way"_

"Helia!" she gasped, and then blushed bright red when she realized what she was wearing. Because she stayed in today, Flora saw there was no need dressing up and threw on a pink wife-beater she borrowed from Stella and a ratty pair of grey shorts, and done her hair in a sloppy bun with many strands loose from it.

She had half a mind to quickly run back inside and throw some clothes on, but knew that would rude since Helia was already here. She only smiled nervously and hoped he wouldn't say anything about her appearance.

Thankfully he didn't. Helia barely noticed anything out of sort, thinking Flora looked just as lovely and beautiful as always. Drinking in her beauty and seeing her tanned, long legs being showed off in the shorts she was wearing, Helia nearly lost his train of thought. He then shook his head, cleared his throat, and asked "Do you like it?"

Flora stared at him in confusion, unsure what he was talking about till she realized he was asking about the picture and sketch. He obviously was the one who sent it to her, since he was the only one besides her on the balcony, and she wondered how long Helia must have been out here, possibly watching her while she was writing in her diary and thinking.

"_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have the way…."_

She realized he was waiting for her to answer, and blushed again by her mistake. "I thought it was sweet."

"I'm glad." He smiled, and almost instantly she smiled herself.

"I'm glad you're glad. But, if you don't mind me asking, what you doing here?" She thought Helia would be on some date with some artistic girl he met, or better yet back home to spend the holiday with a girlfriend Flora was more than sure he had. She couldn't understand what he was doing out here.

Helia looked a bit sheepish as he smiled and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Well the rest of the guys, including almost everyone in the school, were out because of the holiday. I was doing some writing and thinking in my room, till I finally realized there was something I really needed to do. And it was something I've been waiting to do since before I even started going to Red Fountain."

"And what exactly would that be?" Flora asked.

"_It must have been the way…_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Helia said nothing and only smiled at her, but there was something in that smile causing nervous butterflies in her stomach. Before she even knew it, Helia's cool lips were down on hers.

Flora has never kissed a boy before, an embarrassing but true fact she didn't like sharing with her friends. She wanted her first one to be with someone special, who would make her feel so alive and warm when his lips touched her. But even though she didn't kiss anyone, she didn't stop dreaming about that magical moment and what she would be feeling if she ever kissed someone.

And, at the moment with their lips moving in perfect sync, Flora was glad she waited, because it was totally worth it.

The moment Helia's lips came down on hers, something the nature fairy had never felt before came alive inside her. It was a small flame of fire that sparked inside the core of her heart, burning righteously and radiating throughout her body.

She sighed in pleasure as she tasted the delicious, sweet sparks from his tongue. She moaned in pleasure a his tongue easily went through her mouth, searching for hers and brushing lightly against it, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her body closer to him.

She couldn't remember ever wanting anything more in her entire life, but she knew Helia and his kisses were the very things she couldn't resist. She pressed her body more and more against him, surprising both of them as he backed her up against the wall, mustering all the longing and passion he felt towards the shy fairy in his kisses.

"_It must have been the way…_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Flora could have been kissing him forever, but the moment sadly ended when Helia pulled away from her. He was panting hard like she was, and he looked at her, seeing she was lightly blushing like he was.

"I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you" Helia confessed. "You seemed so incredible. I thought you had a boyfriend of your own so I tried to stay away. But I couldn't. That's why I'm at Red Fountain. I really like you, Flora. More than you even know. And I finally decided to come out here and tell you how I feel."

For a full minute, which Helia thought was painfully long as seconds dragged on like long hours, Flora was unable to speak and was quiet as a mouse as she went over what she had head fining it all unbelievable. So, Helia really liked her the way she liked him. And he had the same fears and insecurity that she had.

"I like you too, Helia. A lot" Flora smiled.

"Good" Helia smiled back, holding her hands in his. "Because there's also something I want to ask you. Will you be my valentine, Flora?"

This is the first time, anyone has ever asked Flora that question that she had been longing for, for years.

"I'd be honoured" Flora replied.

As Helia kissed her again, Flora felt like she was busting with happiness. And so long, Flora had finally got her fairytale.

"_Today was a fairytale"

* * *

_

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Love AngelAlexandra and Babyvfan**


End file.
